alexis gts
by jamesbond3w
Summary: another favorite from redfacegod on deviantart
WARNING!

This story contains growing girls,breasts and cloths ripping Fetishes!

You have been warned!

WARNING!

Chapter 1:two strange cards

A warm and quite sunny day at the duel academy. Everyone was enjoying the nice weather and that no bad stuff or evil villains had poped up for almost 3 months now. Jaden and his crew were taking full advantage of this nice break. So what better way than to go swimming. Everyone was changing into there swimming outfits and didn't waste time getting into the ocean. Alexis and Blair were taking a bit longer than the rest of them. Alexis came out of the changing room wearing a very nice blue bikni and Blair came out in a nice red bikini. "man I can't wait to soak up the sun" said Alexis "ya me too" yelled blair. But as alexis started to stretch off her nice bod. Blair saw how sexy alexis looked in her blue bikini and how nice and full her breast were.

"man I wish I had a body like that" said blair "what did you say blair?" asked alexis. "Oh nothing" said blair. They both walked on down to the beach area of the island. As the two girls got there jaden and the rest were splashing and laughing. They were having the time of there life. Alexis and Blair seted up the towels and blair went running into the ocean with jaden and them. But as alexis was rubbing some oil on to her body. Jaden suddenly could help but stare at her nice a glowing skin. He just stood there staring blankly at alexis's shiny and sexy body. Then all of a sudden a beach ball hit him right in the head. He fell into the water. "all man,are you ok jaden?" asked hassleberry. Blair helped jaden up. "man what hit me?" asked jaden. "why a beach ball silly" said blair. "man I didn't see it" said jaden. "well of course you didn't see it,you where staring at something very hard. What was you staring at anyways?" said blair. Jaden didn't answer her.

Blair sat jaden on her blanket and tried to make sure the beach ball didn't hit him too hard. "are you going to be ok ja?" asked syrus. "ya I'll be alright. Go on and have fun. I'll be back with you in a few mintues" said jaden. "alright then." said syrus. "man jaden that beach ball hit you harder than I though" said a worried blair. "don't worry I'll be alright." said jaden. Then a shadow appeared over him. It was alexis. "man that beach ball did hit you pretty hard. You need to pay more attention jaden" said alexis. Jaden could see alexis large breast just hanging there in front of him. His face quickly turned red and he fell over into blair's lap. Blair's face turned red now too. Then alexis and blair could hear a strange noise coming from jaden. "are you sleeping jaden?" asked blair. They looked at him and sure enough he had fallen asleep. "oh brother jaden,you sure are one weird person" said alexis. Blair and Alexis both laughed. After laying in blairs lap for almost an hour. It was time to head in for the day.

Jaden woke up and the first thing he saw was blairs face. He didn't realize it was her at first and he quickly rose up out of her lap. And when he did,both him and blair's heads hit hard. "ouch! man that hurts!" screamed blair. Jaden just hold his head in pain and told blair that he was sorry about hitting her head. Everyone was packing up and leaving the beach for the day. But blair was the only one not moving. "are you ok blair? why aren't you getting up?" asked jaden. "Um when you fell asleep in my lap,my legs kinda fell asleep and I can't really move now" said blair. "do you want me to care you back to the slifer dorm with me?" asked jaden.  
Blair's face quickly turned into a soild red color and tried saying yes. After a few attempts. She wasable to say yes to him. Jaden slowly grabed her up and layed her on his back and they walked back to the dorms with the rest of the crew.

As jaden and the rest were taking the path home. Jaden was getting an awsome view of alexis's hot butt. He watched as her butt went back and forth as she walked. But when jaden and them got back to the slifer dorm. Crowler was standing there with two very small packages. "whats in the boxes crowler" asked jaden. "nothing for you dear boy. But they are for alexis and blare" said crowler.  
He handed over the packages to the two girls and walked off. Alexis and blair both opened there packages and out came two cards. Alexis and Blair's faces turned super embarrassed and put the cards back in the boxes. "what was in the boxes?" asked jaden. "um it was nothing" said blair and alexis. Alexis said goodbye to jaden and the rest of the crew,but as she walked off,her face was still very red. And blair did the same thing as she went back to her dorm room as well.  
"I wonder whats in those boxes that got alexis and blair so embarrassed." said jaden.

(What was in the box was two cards. One was a spell card and one was a trap card. The spell card was called Breast expansion power and the trap card was called giantess growth power.)

Everyone headed off to bed for the night and as everyone in dual academy was sleeping. Alexis's and Blair's special cards began to glow. Alexis rolled on to her asshe slept. The BE card started up first. Slowly alexis's breast began to start swelling up. Her night shirt started to getting tighter around her growing bust and her bra was doing the same thing too. Her breast slowly grew bigger and bigger under her bra and shirt. The BE card stoped glowing and then the Gts card started up. Alexis's shorts slowly shrunk on her hips and thighs and begun to stretch to a pretty close point of ripping. Her shirt grew smaller too as her growth took place. Slowly she grew and grew under the card's effect. But as quickly as the BE card started and stopped,so did the Gts card too. At the slifer dorm. Blair's cards started up now. Slowly her small breast grew larger and larger under her bra. Her bra quickly was feeling up very nicely and her shirt was rising up a bit as her breast grew larger. But after going up a cup size and a half. The BE card stopped glowing. Then as the same as alexis's cards. The Gts card started up next. Slowly here night cloths grew tighter and smaller on her. They grew tighter and smaller by every inch of growth she grew. Blair's growth in height was a bit more faster and longer than alexis growth spurt. But neither changes on them were going to that big of a notices.

-The next morning-  
The sun started to rise in the sky and another great day at the beach was going to be a no brainer. At the obelisk dorm. Alexis was the first to really wake up. But as she stood she felt her night cloths were smaller and tighter on her. "thats odd. Why do my night cloths feel so tight?" said alexis. But she just shrugged it off and went to get some breakfast. And at the slifer dorm. Blair and all them started to wake up,wel except for jaden that is. "I guss I should go and get jaden up" said syrus. "no don't worry about him. I'll get him up,you guys go on without me. I be with you shortly to get breakfast." said blair. "alright then blair,but you should probably hurry up." said syrus. Syrus and Hassleberry walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Blair was preparing to climb up to were jaden was sleeping on the bunkbed,but found out she no longer need to climb up to wearhe was. She only had to stand on her toes to reach him now. "how the heck am I able to reach him so good now? Did I get taller or something?" said blair. And she found out that she had another added bonus on her. She began to lean on to the bords of the bunk bed and felt her newly larger breast pushing up against it. "did...did...did my breast get bigger too!?" said blare. She was totally confused by this change in her body. "this is very odd" said blare. 

Chapter 2: bigger busts and bigger heights

Blare went to lean on jaden's bunk bed and she felt her breast were bigger and that she was able to reach up a bit higher than yesterday. "did I grow taller over night?" said blare. She shook her head and went back to waking up jaden. But at the Obelisk dorm,things were a bit different. Alexis was walking down stairs into the kitchen for breakfast with the other dorm mates. After a few long yawns,sh slowly was waking up fully. She grabed her breakfast and decided to go back up to her dorm to eat it. The second she was about to sit down onto the bed. Her door knocked. She got up and it was her two friends,Jasmine and Mindy. She let them back in to there dorm. "so why were you in such a hurry alexis? You left me and mindy behind" said jasmine. "I didn't want my food to get cold is all" said alexis. All three girls enjoyed there breakfast.

But as they were eating,the BE card started to glow again. Suddenly alexis's breast started to grow again! Her night shirt's buttons started to become strained by the sudden expansion. Her breast grew larger and larger as the BE card continued to glow brightly. As soon as one of her buttons was going to pop off,the card stopped. Alexis's didn't really notice her sudden breast exapnsion yet. But things were going to get worse for her very soon. "so are you going to the beach again?" asked mindy "I guss so,jaden and them will be there. So ya I guss I will then" said alexis. "you have a crush on jaden don't you?" said jasmine Alexis's face suddenly turned red. Mindy and Jasmine begane to giggle softly. "its not like that" said alexis. "sure its not" said mindy. "my god you girls are so inmature!" yelled alexis.

Alexis was done with her breakfast and walked into the bathroom to change into her obelisk uniform. "hhmmm thats odd" said alexis.  
"whats odd?" asked mindy. "my uniform seems to be a lot tighter on my breast and my skirt dosen't seem to fit all the way down either" said alexis. All three of them had a confused look on there faces. "well maybe you should go down to sheppard's office to ask him for a larger uniform." said jasmine. "ya I guss so,my old one seems to be getting rather small on me" said alexis. But right after she said that. The BE card and the GTS card began to glow!

She began to fill her cloths tightening and ripping apart at the seams. Her uniform's top split open to reveal two large breasts holded up by a light colored blue bra. She then felt her skirts sides split upwards as her hips grew wider and her height grew upwards. All she could hear and feel was her cloths splitting apart and tearing open. Both cards stopped glowing when she reached 6'8 in height and grew a pair of G size breast! Alexis's face was blood shot red and getting redder some how. She looked on over to her two friends and they had a shocked and embarrassed looks.

"how,how,how did you get so tall alexis?" asked jasmine "ya,and how did your breast get so huge too!?" asked mindy. "I don't know" said alexis. Both jasmine and mindy were still a bit confused as to why and how there best friend alexis grew into a taller and bustier girl duelist. Alexis's uniform was pretty much shot now. "hom am I going to get a new uniform looking like this now!?" asked alexis.  
"well we could probably go down to the changing room and pick up a few and try them on one by one" said mindy. "ya that might work,but how in the heck am I going to do it when Im wearing a half tared up uniform!?" said alexis. "well maybe you could use your bikini,it might still fit" said jasmine. Alexis went into her closet and got out the blue bikini. She tried to get it on and it barely fitted her anymore.  
"I guss this will have to do for now I guss" said alexis.

All three of them tried to sneak out of the dorm room and to the changing room. They some how made it there with out anyone seeing them. Her friends grabed up a ton of uniforms and let alexis try them on. None of they fitted. "oh great none of then fit me" said alexis. "wait I got an idea" said jasmine. After about an hour of searching threw uniforms. Jasmine was some how able to make a close enough size for alexis's new size. She now wore a new uniform like a short shirt and she had to wear a short blanket as a new skirt and a really long belt to hold it up. "I look so bad in these..." grouned alexis. "well its either that or walking around naked" said jasmine. Alexis frowned at her new clothing. But things were just about to get bad at the slifer dorm. Jaden and them were pretty much done eating. Well if you want to call a food fight eating.

Blair and jaden were getting a lot of good hits and hassleberry was going a little exteme on the food fighting as he normaly does. But right after a piece of food hit blare in the face. She started to feel funny. The GTS card started up first. SHe suddenly began to grow taller right in front of jaden's eyes. Her uniform was showing some straining in some parts and the started to rip a bit too. Then the BE card began to glow too! Blair felt her breast grow out ward and her shirt grew very tight like around her growing bust. A few buttons here and ther poped off. After a third button poped off,both cards stopped glowing.

"what just happen to me jaden?" asked a worried blare. "I don't know what just happen to you blair." said jaden But the food fight was stopped,since there was no more food to throw now. We probably need to clean this mess up before we go down to the beach. "ya I guss your right" said jaden. Blare pocked jaden in the back and told him she didn't feel like going to the beach today. "are you sure?" asked jaden. "ya Im sure,Im just a little tired is all" said blare. Blare went off back to her dorm room and layed down onto her bunk bed. Jaden and the crew went and cleaned up there mess and got changed into there swimsuits. Off they all went to the beach.

Chapter 3:large and in charge

Jaden and the crew went to go have some more fun on the beach. But blare was out and so was alexis. Unknow to jaden,blare's sudden growth spurt was going to get much worse. And why is it he didn't even make a shock look when she grew a few inches in front of him!? Man what a dim light bulb he is...Well anyways. Blare was back in the dorm sweating very badly as she layed on the bottom of the bunk beds. The BE card and GTS card were almost done charging up. Jaden wasn't having much fun without blare being there,but what really bothered him was alexis was no where to be seen. "whats wrong J" asked syrus. "I was just wondering were the heck alexis is.

I thought she be here by now" said jaden. "maybe she's just late or something" said syrus. "I don't if she is or not,but Im going to go see where she is" said jaden. Jaden walked off the beach and headed to the obelisk dorm. As he walked threw the door wearing nothing but trunks and a towel over his shoulders,the members of the obelsik dorm just glared at him. "hey you guys. Do you know were alexis might be?" asked jaden. No one answered him. "oh come on guys,I need to know where she is." said jaden. Someone in the crowd said,"we don't answer slifer slackers." "ok then,I'll just go find her my self then. He walked away from them and went to the upper floors of the dorm. After about 29 doors later,he finally found alexis's room. He knock a few times and no one answered. "hello,alexis are you in there?" asked jaden. He started to knock again. And the door opened.

"hhmmm I guss it wasn't locked. Jaden walks in and steps on something. He looks down and sees that it's some shredded girl's clothing. He saw a torn up bra and panties,and with a riped up obelisk uniform skirt. Jaden was confused by this. "did alexis rip her cloths?" said jaden. He walked in further into alexis room and he heard a shower going. He walked around the corner and saw someone coming out! He turned around real quick and was going to run out the door,untill he tripped over alexis's torn cloths. He fell face flat on the ground and quickly ran into the closet next to him. The person coming out of the shower was alexis in a very short towel. Jaden went all bugged eyed when he saw this new and a lot taller alexis walk by. "man why do my roommates always got to leave my door open." said alexis She walked on over to the door and shut it. She sighed and walked on over to her bed and sat down. She grabed another towel and wrapped her hair in it.

Jaden was getting one heck of a peep show. But now he couldn't leave since alexis was sitting on her bed now. But then alexis noticed something laying on the ground. "All man my shredded cloths are still on the floor. I need to clean this up." said alexis. As she picked up the torn clothing. Somthing fell out of it. She picked it up and it was jaden's dorm key! "how did jaden's dorm key get in here?" said alexis. Then jaden was becoming really nervous now. Then alexis got a bit mad and turned towards her closet and slammed open the door. "jaden what are you doing in my room!?" yelled alexis. "um its not what it looks like. you didn't come down to the beach and I went to go check on you..." said jaden.

"no you weren't,you just wanted to peep on me didn't you!?" yelled alexis. Then without warning,alexis's short towel fell off. Alexis's face turned bright red and jaden fell unconscious with a massive noise bleed. After a while he finally woke up. But he was on alexis's bed. He got up and saw alexis wearing a tiny shirt uniform and a small blanket with a larger belt tied around her waist. "um why are you wearing that alexis?" asked jaden. "I had a growth spurt or somthing and my cloths got shredded,but my shirt was the only thing that survived. And I know this outfit looks ugly" said alexis. "I don't think it does,I think it looks good on you." said jaden.

"were you peeping on me or were you really checking up on me?" asked alexis.  
"I was checking up on you." said jaden. Alexis stood up and walked towards him. She towered over him with her height and huge breast. "do you think I still look good being so tall now?" asked alexis. "sure you do alexis. You look even better than you did before you grew." said jaden Alexis smiled happily and got onto her kness and stared into jaden's eyes. "jaden...do you like me a friend or do you like me more than just a friend?" aske alexis. Jaden's face got real red and he couldn't speak properly to her. "well do you or do you not jaden." aske alexis again.  
"I don't really know alexis. I like you as a friend and stuff,but more than that...Im not real sure." said jaden.

Alexis then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Jaden became more embarrassed now and he could see how beautiful her eyes were looking right now. They both leaned forward and started to kiss. But the kissing got a little more mature,alexis grabed him and pulled him off the bed and onto her floor. They kept on kissing on the floor and alexis grabbed his hand and placed it on to one of her breast and made jaden squeeze it. He was a little shocked by alexis doing this,but what the hell. They continued this untill the BE card started up! Alexis felt the surge course threw her and by reflex she threw jaden off her and began to moan a little as the card's effect took place. Jaden watched as the already tight shirt was now desappearing! Quickly alexis's breast grew larger and larger,causing the buttons to rip apart and expose more and more firm and soft flesh.

The entire shirt tor open when her breast reached J cup size! Then the GTS card began to take place and the belt that was around her waist was becoming unbearable tight on her. Her breast were too big for her to reach down and unhook it. So screamed in pain and yelled at jaden to unhook it quickly. He ran on over to her and tried to unhook it. But her body had started to grow so much,that the belt was digging too far into the skin for him to unhook it. The alexis's growth spurt caused her to shoot up an extra foot taller,this caused the belt to exploded off her. Jaden was still sitting ontop her lap as she grew into a gaintess. The blanket was quickly losing any space to hide alexis's more private areas and she ordered jaden to get off her. He rolled off alexis really quickly and just continued to watch this sexy girl grow taller and buster by every minute.

It didn't take long for alexis's growth spurt to rip apart any clothing or anything that was coving her for that matter,to totally tear apart. This left her totally naked!  
Her growth spurt continued and it was causing the beds she was laying between when her and jaden were making out. To be pushed away. Alexis continued to grow in size and she was quickly filling up the room. But jaden was about to have to worry about something else. He heard this super loud cracking noise. He looked down and saw that alexis's growing size was causing the floor to fall apart. Then after alexis grew 5 more feet,the floor gave way and her and jaden went falling threw the floor to the one below.

But while alexis was growing,so was blare. The BE card and GTS card were finally done charging. The effects on blare were going to be huge! Blare cloths quickly ran out of room to stretch. Her breast grew out so larger so quickly that her shirt nearly exploded of her. Her bra was making a very loud straining noise as her breast continued to inlarge. Then blare's pants began to pull upwards on her legs and the fabric that was holding her pant's legs together were riping apart. More and more of blare's cloths ripped apart as she continued to grow. The bunk bed was now starting to inclose her growing girl body. The bunk bed was losing support quickly. Blare's size was getting so bad,that her legs were pouring out of the punk bed and onto the bunk bed couldn't take anymore growth,so the support legs on it snapped and it fell onto the floor.

Blare then started to cause the upper parts of the punk bed to split apart. Blare grew another 6 feet and caused the 2 upper beds to fall off and the floor. Blare was now able to sit up. She looked around in shock as she noticed all of her cloths were gone,except for underwear,and that she now was nearly the size of the whole room! "whats happening to me!? Why am I getting so tall!?" blare cried out. Then she felt her bra snap and her breast fell donwards and bounced a little. Her breast were now free to grow as larger as they wanted. Then she felt her butt expanding a bit faster now and that caused her panties to snap as well.  
"aahhhh,Im naked!" screamed blare. She contiuned to grow and grow. But just like alexis,the floor gave way too.

But it didn't take long for blare to grow right back into her room and beyond. She was now causing the roof to collapse in ward! Syrus and Hassleberry heard to roof collapsing in and they ran up the hill back to the slifer dorm. There they saw a still growing naked blare sitting on what use to be there dorm. "what,what happen to the dorm!?" shouted syrus "forget the dorm,what happen to blare?" yelled hassleberry. Blare was only being covered up by what remained of the slifer dorm. "I guss were going to have to sleep in the Ra dorm now." said syrus. But back at the obelsik dorm. There were about to have the same problem.

Alexis had grown so larger,that she had mostly grown threw each floor of the building! After about half an hour more she grew right out of the obelisk dorm! Alexis was a tall giantess and most of the dorm was gone. Jaden and the rest of the obelisk memebers were standing outside enjoying the now even hotter giantess alexis. Alexis screamed out of embarrassment and tried her best to cover her self up. All the guys were having noise bleeds as they stared at her hot and naked giantess body. But as if alexis and blare thought it couldn't get any worse. Both cards turned bright gold and exploded! Alexis's and blare's height and breast suddenly grew like rockets! Alexis's body was growing so big and fast now,that what remained of the obelsik dorm was now being wiped out by her butt,and blare had pretty much the same results too.

This lasted for several minutes. After it had finally stopped,both cards turned into ashes and blewaway into the wind. Alexis had gown so larger and sexy,everyone that was watching her had fallen unconscious. Alexis's was never so embarrassed in her life. She had gotten so tall there was no real point of trying to cover her self up,and blare was pretty much in the same vote. Both alexis and blare screamed,"Why me!" at the same time. But were the cards really gone for good? 


End file.
